The Fox and The Archer
by LittleEvilChibi
Summary: Separated at birth two girls never knew exactly how special they were. But once the information is reviled to them they know that the other is in danger because each has enemies. Now they have to stay together to stay alive. Avoiding danger, teen romance and brooding tight wearers the two have it cut out for themselves.
1. How it all began

**New story but don't worry i haven't forgotten the others.**

**Just sit back and watch my newest brain fart evolve.**

**I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR NARUTO**

* * *

**The Fox and the Archer**

* * *

How it began

* * *

Destruction reigned down upon the Village Hidden in the Leaves in the form of a huge nine tailed fox. It was October 10th and the Kyubbi no Kistune had appeared in Konoha. Valiantly the Shinobi of Konoha fought to their last breath to stall for their last hope.

And in an explosion of smoke he appeared. The Yondaime Hokage, the Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō Minato Namikaze.

In his arms he carried a small orange bundle, Next to him atop the head of his toad summon Gamabunta was his wife Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina was covered in a thin cover of sweat and was bleeding heavily from a knife wound in her stomach, the place her now empty seal was branded into her skin. In Kushina's arms she carried a green bundle green cloth.

Minato looked at his wife and then down to his summon and gave a sad smile before Gamabunta leapt towards the destructive demon action while Minato started up a complex sequence of hand seals. Tears fell from his sharp blue eyes he spared a quick glance at his wife, only to see her whispering her last breath away passing on instructions to the bundles. He saw as her body shock once before falling sideways of the great toads head all her life blood spread around his feet.

He looked down at his summon- no at his friend - who he had fought alongside for many years and through this bond Gamabunta could tell what Minato was going to do and when Minato reached his final hand seal he looked down and the orange bundle which shifted as if it felt the man's distress and a blond head poked out of the cloth reviling golden blond hair, sapphire blue eyes and three whisker marks on her chubby cheeks. He smiled and a tear fell onto her tiny face.

"Im sorry, my Naruto, my little Ramen Princess" The tears fell freely he turned to his other arm where the green bundle had shifted to reveal another golden blond head, her cheeks were whisker free and her eyes a stormy blue.

Minato looked at his other daughter and a tear fell onto her face as well. Minato could feel the Shinigami draining his life to seal the Kyubbi into his Naruto but still he looked at his daughter's stormy eyes and spoke his voice growing progressively softer as he spoke "Im sorry, my little Goddess, my Artemis"

Then Minato died. The seal complete and the price was paid.

He didn't know that a Shadow was watching. And he had no clue what he had done. Condemning one daughter to a life of solitude and hatred, to other to a life of pain and betrayal.

The Shadow had found his Arrow.


	2. That was Unexpected

**A/N: SOOOO wow**

**Is everybody good? I hope so, im not. I have exams coming up, so there's gonna be less fanfiction. Its sucks furry Pikachu balls.**

**So to answer any reviews. No there is not romance between naru and arty. And Arty doesn't have half the nine- tails in her. I don't get that, how do u split nine equaly without halving a tail? So Arty gets no kyuubi but she does get some perks. :P**

**ANYWHOOO**

The Fox and the Archer

Chapter One

Well that was unexpected.

* * *

Rain poured down, echoing in the silence.

Artemis felt her bow slip from her fingers, but she couldn't summon the energy to care that she was now defenceless. Besides she didn't need her weapon in her own home. Artemis felt her mouth fall open and a sound of disbelief shattered air.

Paula Crock looked at her daughter, shame in her dark eyes, reaching out a hesitant arm Paula almost cried when Artemis flinched from her touch.  
"What?" Her daughter finally whispered. Artemis looked up and Paula was shocked to see an angry fire in Artemis' dark grey eyes.

"What do you mean?" Artemis growled her eyes unable to look at her mother. "Artemis" Paula began tiredly "No!" exclaimed Artemis dramatically slashing at the air "No more excuses. Just tell me the truth!"

Paula looked at her daughter, knowing her well enough to see the sadness and pain hidden under the rage. "What do you mean?" Artemis asked when her mother said nothing "What do you mean" Artemis seemed to be fighting with herself "that im ad-adopt-adopted" Artemis final spat out the word.

"Artemis, please." Paula begged "Just sit down." "Will you tell me then?" Artemis asked. Paula looked up at her daughter and knowing Artemis wouldn't surrender the point she said "Yes." hoping she sounded stronger than she felt.

As Artemis sat down Paula took a moment to study her daughter; Paula saw the strong line of her shoulders, the muscles tensed under the green material of her costume, she noticed the knife hidden in the small of Artemis' back. When Artemis was settled Paula began her tale.

"Long ago Lawrence went on a mission and when he came back he had a very big surprise for me. I was still Huntress at the time so managing Jade was bad enough but still he made his decision like he always did; not caring about how it would affect anybody else" Bitterness had swept into Paula's voice "and he ordered me to go make up a bed, and I did. I was very shocked when he gave me you, all wrapped up in a fine green blanket." The bitterness had fled, leaving only motherly warmth in her voice as she continued her story. "I put you down in the new bed and when I was sure you were asleep and safe I confronted Lawrence. He told me that he found you in a forest with your dying parents and he took you. To this day I still don't know why he took you and I don't care because he gave me you, a wonderful brilliant girl who I love and am proud to be mother to."

Artemis sat back as she absorbed the information. "So why tell me?" Artemis felt so confused "Do you want me to leave? To hate you?" "NO!" Paula yelled "THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Artemis had finally snapped.

* * *

The sun beat down on training ground 2 as Naruto dance around the training ground, slashing through Kage Bushin as she went. Smoke filled the air casting shadows across the silent field.

Cold sapphire eyes caught movement out of the corner of her eye and without thinking she brought a tri-pronged kunai to clash with the incoming sword. Pushing the sword back Naruto took in the form of her new opponent. Standing at almost 5'10 he wore the standard ANBU armour; black clothing with a grey chest guard, grey metal arm guards and gloves, standard black sandals. He also had three ninja pouches on his waist and the signature spiral tattoo on his shoulder, the final thing Naruto noticed was that his sword was drawn and held in front of him in a ready stance.

Smirking Naruto leapt forward and met the ANBU head-on. Their weapons met with a resounding clang and sparks began to fly as their strikes got more powerful. The ANBU leapt back, creating distance between the two foes, and his hands flew through hand seals and let out a cry of "Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni" as flurry of fire covered shuriken was sent hurtling toward Naruto. Narutos eyes narrowed as the shuriken arched towards her. At the last moment she flipped away and gathering chakra in her right hand she leapt towards the ANBU.

Underneath his mask the ANBUs eyes widened in shock as he felt a hand collide painfully with his stomach, probably breaking a few ribs in the process. Looking down the ANBU was horrified to see black markings climbing up his body. Letting out a sigh he looked up to see Naruto smirking triumphantly at him. "Maa maa Naru-chan. Why so mean to your sensei?" The ANBU asked teasingly and he reached up to remove the Wolf mask from his face. "Maa maa" Naruto taunted "Why so slow sensei? Are you getting old?" Naruto tried, and failed, too keep the mischievous twinkle out of her eyes. The ANBU now revealed to be none other than Hatake Kakashi pouted underneath his signature mask. "Tsunade wanted to see you" Kakashi looked thoughtfully at the sun "around 3 hours ago." And giving Naruto one of his famous eye smiles he diapered with a lazy salute and a puff of smoke.

Narutos eyes widened with alarm as she turned and raced toward the Hokage tower and a fuming Tsunade.

* * *

Landing noiselessly outside Tsunades office Naruto tapped the window twice before letting herself in. Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and smiled at Naruto. Gesturing lazily with one hand Tsunade told Naruto to sit down.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and unfamiliar seriousness in her honey coloured eyes. "Naruto" Tsunade began softly "this will not be easy for you to hear." Tsunade paused allowing time for Naruto to process that statement. The air of seriousness around Narutos Hokage put her on edge instantly. It never boded well for Naruto when Tsunade was serious. Tsunade also lacked her normal smell of alcohol. All of this together made Naruto realise the seriousness of the situation.

Tsunade opened her mouth then closed it again when no words came out. She repeated this several times before she finally stopped her fish impression and took a deep breath. Then another. Then another. Naruto felt her irritation bubbling to the surface; since she had gained full control of Kurumas chakra her emotions had been a little more volatile and she was still getting used to it.

"Spit it out!" Naruto finally snapped. Tsunade nodded and then said in complete monotone "You have a sister."

Naruto looked like she was about to argue the complete stupidity of that statement until she caught sight of the look in Tsunades eye. Gulping down air Tsunade continued "I'm not lying. This isn't a con. I recently discovered accounts of your mothers' pregnancy and all signs indicate she was having twins. I did my research and I discover that a second child was born. Her birth certificate was in the archives. Her body was never found." Tsunade looked deep into Narutos eyes "she is still alive."

Tsunade saw that Naruto couldn't form words so she answered the unspoken question.

"ANBU reports show a suspicious male entering Konoha a few days before the Kyubbi attack. But the attack distracted them from shadowing him and this man, or his body, was never found. There was no trace of him throughout the entire Elemental Nations. I think he stole her."

Naruto was unable to think of a response. Her mind analysed the information it had just been given and after a few moment of silence she gave Tsunade a weak smile.

"That was unexpected."


End file.
